Shopping With Hyuugas
by FastForward
Summary: Oneshot giftfic about Hinata. How does Hinata react when Ino and Sakura ask her to go shopping?


**Disclaimer: They ain't mine, cause if they were, you'd never see Kiba. He would be -ahem- otherwise occupied :shifty eyes:**

**A/N: A gift fic for my friend Britt cause I owe her for not beating me up when she really, really wanted to. Love you, please don't hurt me :cowers:  
****Props to Ryan for the initial idea.**

* * *

**Shopping with Hyuugas.**

"Hinata!" Hyuuga Hinata turned slowly as she heard someone calling her name, focusing on two girls rushing through the crowd of people towards her. "Hinata!"

"H-Hello." She replied politely, her grey eyes slightly wide.

Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino _never_ talked to her. She didn't understand why they'd suddenly decided to come running after her in a crowded street. Perhaps she'd done something wrong?

"Hinata." Sakura smiled brightly as the two girls finally reached the Hyuuga. "We were just talking, and we thought it would be nice if the three girls from the rookie nine got to know each other better."

"Large-forehead and I know each other really well." Ino motioned herself and Sakura, the pink-haired girl scowling at the nickname but saying nothing. "We realized that we didn't know you at all, though, so we thought we should fix that."

"And the only way to fix that is by going shopping!" Sakura exclaimed, smiling brightly.

Hinata looked back and forth between the two girls, blushing furiously. They wanted to go shopping with _her_?

"W-why?" She asked as her two index fingers came up to press against one another nervously.

"Why? We just told you why." Ino said sweetly. "We want to get to know you better. After all, you're one of the only people we know nothing about."

"And also, you don't like Sasuke-kun, so you're not competition. This puts you high up on our list." Sakura added as she grabbed Hinata's hand and began to pull her towards some shops.

"Wh-who says I d-don't like S-Sasuke-kun?" She stuttered, going even redder.

"Please." Ino rolled her eyes. "You practically _faint_ every time you even _see_ Naruto." Hinata's eyes widened in fear at the realization that these two girls could ruin her by telling him, but Ino caught the look and immediately reassured her. "Don't worry, we won't tell him."

"We'll let you tell him yourself." Sakura smiled. "Once you stop being so shy."

"I don't know, it's kind of cute. Naruto might like her like that." Ino insisted as the three girls entered one of the clothing stores of Konoha.

"Hello, girls." A woman called, smiling brightly.

"H-hello." Hinata replied politely as Sakura and Ino dragged her towards the back so they could pick out some clothes for the shy Hyuuga.

"So, Hinata." Ino began as she looked through some of the dresses on a rack. The Hyuuga _had_ to lose the pants. "Tell us about yourself."

"P-pardon?" Hinata asked, her index fingers meeting again as she pressed them together shyly.

"You know, your favourite colour, favourite food—"

"How you can like someone as annoying as Naruto." Sakura interrupted Ino, a slight frown on her face.

"Na-Naruto-kun's not annoying!" Hinata insisted, her hands falling back to her sides.

The other two girls turned to her surprised. She hadn't screamed this or anything, but she'd definitely spoken louder than usual. This realization made Hinata blush and she pressed her index fingers together again.

"I-I just..." She trailed off, swallowing hard.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll tell you why I like Sasuke-kun." Ino said with a shrug as she turned back to the racks and began pulling things off. "He's mysterious. You never know what he's thinking."

"It helps that he's gorgeous, ne, Ino-pig?" Sakura smirked.

"Yes, he's gorgeous, too." Ino laughed back, ignoring Sakura's insult.

"I like Sasuke because he's really strong and works hard."

"N-Naruto-kun works hard." Hinata insisted. Both girls turned to her again and she blushed, looking down at her fingers. "H-he trains until he can do s-something p-perfectly. H-he never g-gives up, no matter h-how unlikely he is t-to win. Like with Kiba-kun and N-Neji-niisan."

"I guess." Sakura said as she pulled a blue dress off the racks. "Still annoying, though."

Hinata frowned at this, but said nothing. She stood silently behind the two girls for a while until they thrust an armful of clothes at her.

"There. That should be enough for now. We'll get you some more stuff after you've tried that on."

Hinata's eyes widened.

"I-I—"

"No arguing, come on." Ino dragged the blushing, wide-eyed girl to the changing room and pushed her inside. "Now don't think of trying stuff on and then not showing us. We want to see _every_ outfit!"

The Hyuuga blushed insanely as she complied, trying on clothes and showing how she looked to the other two girls. Ino and Sakura were amazing shoppers, as she soon found out, because they could pick out perfectly what looked good on her and why, and what didn't and why.

The final item was a blue dress similar to Sakura's and she pressed her index fingers together nervously, blushing as they inspected her. Honestly, she didn't like it. She found it too short, even though she was wearing the standard black shorts underneath that went with dresses such as these.

"You look gorgeous!" Ino squealed as she spun Hinata around to examine her from every angle.

"I-I don't think it's f-for m-me." Hinata insisted.

"Nonsense." Sakura waved her hand at the Hyuuga. "Naruto would love it."

Hinata's eyes lit up.

"Y-you think so?" She asked in her small, shy voice.

"Definitely." Ino agreed, smiling kindly. "Go on, buy it. If you don't buy anything else we suggested, at least buy that. Please?" Ino pressed her hands together and pouted.

"O-okay."

"Yay!" The other two girls high-fived as Hinata began to turn in order to change. They wouldn't hear of it, telling the shop-keeper she was buying the dress and then cutting off the tags. They shoved Hinata's old clothes into a bag and then walked out of the store, Hinata still wearing the blue dress.

"Hinata, you look _gorgeous_." Sakura smiled at her. "Honestly."

"T-thank you. It was nice of you to shop with me." Hinata blushed.

"You're a nice person, Hinata. You just have to stop being so shy." Ino smiled at her. "We should do this more often."

"Sounds like fun." Sakura agreed.

"Ino!" The three girls turned and noticed Ino's mother waving her over. "I have to leave, so I need you to watch the store for me."

"Well, looks like the day ends here, girls." Ino sighed, but turned back to her two friends and smiled. "Let's do lunch tomorrow, or something, okay?"

"Of course!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"S-sure." Hinata agreed.

Ino waved as she rushed to her mother's store, the other two continuing on their way. Sakura had been about to suggest going to do something when her mother called her and told her she needed help with dinner. Apologizing to the Hyuuga and insisting she'd see her tomorrow, the pink-haired girl left.

And so, Hyuuga Hinata found herself walking home alone, wearing a blue dress, and holding a bag containing her previous clothing. Her inner-musings were interrupted when a familiar voice broke through her conscious mind.

"Oi, Hinata!" The pale Hyuuga turned as she heard the object of her affections, Uzumaki Naruto, calling her name. "I'm so glad I caught up with you, dattebayo."

"H-Hello, Na-Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered, her index fingers pressing together nervously and her eyes on the ground.

"Tsunade-bachan wanted to see you and your team about some mission coming up. She asked me to fetch you."

"R-right." Hinata mumbled, unable to hide her disappointment that Naruto hadn't noticed anything different about her.

"Ne, Hinata?" She looked up at him and saw him looking her up and down before smiling brightly. "You look good in blue."

Hinata's eyes lit up and she smiled. Naruto himself grinned hugely, both hands clasped together behind his head.

"T-thanks." She said happily.

"Sure." Naruto began walking past her and Hinata turned to watch him walk away, one hand clenched above her heart. "You know, Hinata, I'd like it if you wore dresses more often. You look prettier than Sakura-chan."

Hinata's eyes widened in shock as she watched the boy she loved walk away from her.

She continued to stare at him as he began to disappear, unable to get over her shock. Kiba had appeared behind her by then, confused as to why she was standing in the middle of the road, seemingly staring at nothing.

"Hinata?" He asked as he came up beside her.

Hinata turned to Kiba, her eyes still wide. "He said I was prettier than Sakura."

"Huh?" Kiba asked confused when Hinata fainted. "Oi! Hinata!"

END.


End file.
